


ii.

by insaneangelx



Series: JJP mpreg drabbles [2]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, again idk what dis, dont read if you're not comfortable pls, spare me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9278195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insaneangelx/pseuds/insaneangelx
Summary: sorry if there's any mistakes ;-;





	

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if there's any mistakes ;-;

“I hate you!” Jinyoung shouted and stormed off to their bedroom. 

Jaebum sighed and looked at the untouched dinner on the dining table. He knew it was his fault for forgetting his promise to be home early for their dinner but he couldn’t help it. The workload in the office was crazy. He needed to finish them before his paternity leave.

From the look of it he knew Jinyoung had not eaten yet and he was worried. With another sigh, he made his way towards their bedroom and knocked on the door before entering. There, he saw Jinyoung fully covered under the duvet. Closing the door behind him, Jaebum moved towards the bed and sat on the other side of it.

“Jinyoung, babe.” He called softly but the younger was not even moving. Only soft breathing coming from under the cover could be heard.

Worried that Jinyoung might be suffocated, Jaebum pulled the thick cover to reveal the younger’s face, red and wet with tears. Jaebum swore he wanted to punch himself for being the cause of the tears shed by the younger.

Jaebum held the cover tightly when he felt it was being pulled back by Jinyoung.

“Go away.” The younger croaked out, voice cracking. Jaebum got himself under the cover and hugged his younger husband closed to his chest, his lips pressing softly at the back of Jinyoung’s head.

“I’m sorry. I’m really sorry. Please don’t cry.”

“Am I no longer important to you? Are we not important to you now?” 

Shocked from Jinyoung’s words, the older quickly denied it, “No! God, no. Jinyoung, you and our baby are my top priority, you both are very important to me. Don’t say that.” Tightening his arms around the younger, he rubbed the baby bump, hoping it would calm him down. 

“I love you so much, okay? Please don’t say that again. I’m sorry. I promise to make it up to you.” Jaebum whispered in Jinyoung’s ear and left kisses on the younger’s earlobe and neck.

“Hmmm.”

Jinyoung squirmed when Jaebum kissed his sensitive spot, “Stop it, Jaebum. It tickles!” The older chuckled and kept kissing the spots “Say, do you forgive me or not.”

“Okay, okay! I forgive you, stop it now.” 

When Jaebum stopped kissing his neck, Jinyoung turned around to face the older and pouted, “I hate you, you meanie.”

Jaebum smiled and gave a chaste kiss on the younger’s pouting lips, “Let’s eat, yeah? I’m sure our baby is very hungry right now.”

Jinyoung let out a tsk sound and made a face, “And whose fault is that?”

Jaebum’s gaze then lowered to Jinyoung’s stomach and caressed the bump, “Daddy’s sorry, baby. You must be very hungry right? We’ll eat in a while, okay? Be healthy and I love you a lot.”

Smiling, Jinyoung ran his fingers through the older’s soft locks, “Baby said you’re forgiven.” He whispered. 

When their eyes met, Jinyoung leaned in to kiss Jaebum on the lips, “I love you.” He mumbled through the kiss. He could feel the older’s lips curled into a smile and Jinyoung knew he could never be mad at his husband for long.

**Author's Note:**

> askasjkldjk you made it till the end! Thank you for reading. xx


End file.
